


The Best Medicine (2008)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Affection, Community: 30kisses, Gen, Sick Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo has a fever, and Hakkai gets to (once again) experience just how terrible of a patient he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine (2008)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 30kisses, prompt#18 - 'say ahh...'

_It will be alright, Goku. I promise you._

Hakkai's words rang through his mind as he stood outside the closed door, his head bowed slightly, the worn, black leather satchel clutched loosely in one hand. He could still see the worried look in the golden eyes as Goku had told him about the ailing blond, and of how Sanzo had chased him out of his room by throwing an ashtray at his head, and then falling back against his pillow in a fit of coughing. To Hakkai, it sounded like a simple flu – many of the humans they'd encountered over the past few days had been ill, and it wasn't that big of a stretch to think that Sanzo had picked up a bug. Still, he wanted to make sure, and then provide some treatment. The priest was surly on the best of days, but when he wasn't feeling well, he was downright insufferable. So, when Goku had asked him to check on the blond, Hakkai had agreed, not only for Sanzo's benefit, but for all of theirs.

Taking a deep breath, Hakkai opened the door to the priest's room and stepped inside, closing it quietly behind him. As he gazed around the dimly lit room, he could see that the sun had nearly set, the feeble yellow from the autumn day now exploding into brilliant crimson, intense violet, and blazing orange as the last vestiges of the disc slipped below the horizon. His own eyes glowed softly in the waning light, and as he made his way over to the lump curled up amid the blankets, he silently moved the desk chair over to the bedside. Setting his bag down on the nightstand, he turned on the small table lamp, and began sifting through the contents. Occasionally, he'd glance over at Sanzo's form, half wondering how long the other was going to continue to ignore him. He knew well enough that the blond was awake, and that he had been ever since he'd entered the room. He waited another couple of minutes, and when the other didn't acknowledge his presence, he sighed heavily and reached out a hand to feel the other's forehead.

That got a reaction.

As Sanzo grabbed the healer's wrist, he turned over to face him and half sat up. Tossing the brunet's hand aside, he leaned against the headboard and scowled at the youkai. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded brusquely, his voice a bit raspier than usual due to his coughing.

Hakkai didn't answer right away as his sharp gaze noted the waxy, pale complexion, the dark circles under the violet eyes, and the overall sickly aura the monk was projecting. With a half shrug, the dark-haired male replied, "Well, it's quite obvious that you're sick, so I'm going to treat you."

"Like hell you are!" Sanzo retorted hotly, his eyes narrowing as he attempted to glare at the brunet. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Goku – leave me the hell alone; I don't need or want anything or anyone."

Hakkai chuckled softly. "Now, now, that wouldn't be very responsible of me, would it, to leave you alone when you quite obviously have a fever." He smiled at the blond as he pulled out a thermometer and shook it a little. "Besides, I promised Goku I'd take care of you, and you wouldn't want to make a liar out of me would you? Now say 'ahh'." The smile faded when Sanzo simply folded his arms across his chest and clamped his jaw tightly like a petulant child. "Come on, Sanzo…this doesn't hurt one bit. Now open up." When the priest continued to just sit there, Hakkai arched a brow in irritation, his expression turning serious. "If you refuse to cooperate with me, there are other places I can stick it, you know."

Violet eyes snapped over to Hakkai at that, first widening, and then narrowing to dangerous slits. "And I can kill you if you try."

Again, the brunet shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, you're certainly welcome to attempt to do so…but personally? I doubt you can barely stand right now, let alone aim a revolver." He glanced toward the doorway, seeing the mark on the wall from where the ashtray hit, and then he looked back at the blond. "You certainly can't throw for shit; you missed Goku by a mile."

"I missed on purpose," Sanzo grumbled, knowing that the youkai knew he was lying. He fell silent after that, just staring intently into the unreadable green eyes, and after a moment, he dropped his gaze away. "It wouldn't make me feel better," he mumbled finally, quickly adding, "I wouldn't have you as that buffer between me and the other two pains in my ass."

Hakkai let out a wry chuckle at that. "Indeed. So then, you'll cooperate with me and let me tend to you?" When again he received no response, he sighed heavily. "Sanzo, I just want to make you feel better, but if you truly don't want my help, then fine. But like I told you already, I know that you have a fever that is getting progressively worse, and you're delusional if you think you're at your best. Are you really _that_ prideful to suffer unnecessarily and further delay this mission because you're too stubborn to take any help?" The brilliant green eyes once again roved over the sickly pallor of the blond's face, and his expression turned serious. "Letting someone look after you doesn't make you weak. Even the greatest of men need help sometimes. Though when you push us all away as you are now, it's almost as if you don't trust any of us, and honestly, it makes you look like an ass." With that, he zippered up his satchel and got to his feet. "I promise I won't disturb you any longer."

"Hakkai, wait." The words were out of Sanzo's mouth before he could stop himself, and he cursed silently under his breath when the brunet paused and turned to look at him. Dropping his gaze to his blankets to pick absently at a now very annoying ball of fuzz, he felt suddenly awkward as he knew those patient, but expectant, eyes were watching him. He also knew that Hakkai would never accept a dismissive _never mind_ , and after a moment, he said lowly, "It's not that. I trust you – you know damned well that I do."

The brunet arched a brow in surprise. While the discomfited expression was one thing, Sanzo's words were the closest thing that he'd ever heard to an apology. "Alright…if not that, then what?" he asked.

This time, it was Sanzo's turn to shrug. "I've just always done everything on my own. I don't need to be looked after and fussed over. It's wasted energy."

The green-eyed healer simply smiled. "If we still did everything the way we 'always did', we'd still be living in caves and throwing rocks at each other," he commented, and his smile widening, he added gently, "And no, maybe you're not so sick right now that you _need_ to be looked after, but honestly, it's my choice what to do with my time and energy – and I want to."

Violet eyes narrowed a little, and the blond growled suspiciously, "Why?"

"I need the good karma," Hakkai remarked seriously, and then he laughed, giving the other a teasing wink. "I'm kidding, Sanzo; relax. Look whether you like it or not, I do consider you a friend." He smirked a bit. "Genjyo Sanzo has a friend. And one that expects nothing in return for that offer of friendship. Who knew!" Chuckling lowly as he saw the surprised expression flit across the blond's face, he joked, "Guess when Kougaiji and company get wind of this, you're going to have to kiss that badass image of yours goodbye."

"You're such a smartass," Sanzo said with an amused snort, giving the brunet a small smile.

"It's one of my more endearing traits, I've been told," Hakkai replied matter-of-factly, and then he held out the thermometer again, a pleased smile curving the corners of his lips upward when Sanzo took it without protest and jammed it under his tongue. After a couple of minutes, Hakkai took it back and frowned a little. "Hm…thirty-nine Celsius. Definitely a fever." Setting the thermometer aside, he rummaged in his satchel again, and then pulled out a small bottle and a spoon. Smiling softly, he shook the bottle up, and then poured out a dose, a brow arching when he saw the blond wrinkle up his nose.

"What the hell is that?" Sanzo demanded as he smelled the strong herbals.

"It's an elixir that will let you sleep a little, and break your fever. By the morning, you'll almost be back to yourself." Hakkai met his eyes, and with a note of pleading in his voice, he asked, "Will you take it?"

The blond hesitated as he looked up at the other, and seeing the almost pathetic look, he snorted in amusement. "Baka," he muttered almost affectionately under his breath, and then he nodded.

"Thank you," Hakkai replied sincerely, and holding out the spoon for the priest, he coaxed, "Down the hatch!" A pleased smile settled on his face as he watched Sanzo take the dose, only to fade, and then turn into a slight scowl as the blond made a point of over exaggeratedly complaining about the taste. Rolling his eyes, the healer snorted in slight amusement and drawled, "Oh, stop! It wasn't that bad, and I happen to know you like both ginger and anise. You're not fooling anyone with that performance." Hakkai helped Sanzo get settled down between the blankets and then zipped up his satchel and turned off the light. "Good night, Sanzo," he said as he opened the door. "I'll come check on you again in the morning."

The priest could hear Goku's concerned voice asking about him as Hakkai stepped out into the corridor, and after the healer had closed the door behind him, Sanzo stared at it for a long while. Finally, a smirk peeled up the corners of his mouth as his eyes slipped closed and he nestled further into his pillow. Deep down, he'd always had every intention of complying with the brunet's wishes. After all, Hakkai had been right about everything – but then again, he usually was. However, there was a part of him that would not allow him to cede to the healer's requests that quickly. For one thing, to do so would mean he'd have that much less time to monopolize the brunet for himself. For another, it was more fun to have to work for it – it made the eventual reward that much more satisfying. He thought about the luminous green eyes and brilliant smile as he felt himself getting drowsy, and his last thought before drifting off was that yes, it had definitely been worth it.


End file.
